This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-291302, filed Sep. 25, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high resolution panel display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with advancement of a personal computer, a display unit can be displayed with a variety of resolutions. Typical display modes include, for example, a VGA mode (640 dotsxc3x97480 lines), an SVGA mode (800 dotsxc3x97600 lines) and an XGA mode (1024 dotsxc3x97768 lines). In addition, an SXGA mode with high resolution (1280 dotsxc3x971024 lines, an SXGA+ mode (1400 dotsxc3x971050 lines), a UXGA (1600 dotsxc3x971200 lines) and the like is employed.
As the resolution increases, an increased amount of information is transferred to a display controller to a display panel. As a result, there is a tendency that a frequency of a display clock signal becomes high, and the number of interface signal lines between a display controller and a display unit increases. In general, a signal line consisting of a connector and hardness is used for this interface signal line.
In the case where a high resolution display is achieved in such a circumstance, for example, the following two problems may occur. A first problem is that properly transferring display data at a high clock frequency, i.e., proper timing acquisition is difficult from the viewpoint of a setup time, a hold time or the like. A second problem is that data is transferred at a comparatively high voltage (about 5V at TTL), and thus, the periphery may be affected by electric wave irradiation.
In order to solve these problems, for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. 7-285999, there is disclosed a display interface system in which two LVDSs (Low-voltage Differential Signaling) are provided at a computer main frame and a flat panel, respectively, and irradiation of electromagnetic waves and the number of signal lines are reduced. In the system, any one of control signals by the two LVDSs. In this system, as long as a display with a certain degree of resolution is achieved, there is a low probability that a skew occurs with respect to the control signals of the two LVDSs. Thus, this can be an effective display interface system.
However, in the case of executing a further display with high resolution caused by an SXGA mode (1280 dotsxc3x971024 lines), SXGA+ mode (1400 dotsxc3x971050 lines), a UXGA mode (1600 dotsxc3x971200 lines) or the like, there is a possibility that a skew between the above described two LVDSs becomes a large problem. This is because, in the case of executing a display with high resolution, a clock frequency becomes high, and there is a higher possibility that a skew occurs between these two LVDSs than conventionally.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the foregoing problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide a panel display system with high resolution and an information processing apparatus for reducing a skew with a transmission LVDS for displaying a panel with high resolution in particular.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a display system comprises a display device; a generator configured to generate an image data signal that is a parallel signal of plural bits and a control signal concerning horizontal synchronization and vertical synchronization; a first transmission device which converts part of the image data signal into a first serial signal and transmits the first serial signal and a first control signal corresponding to the part of the image data signal from the generator to the display device; and a second transmission device which converts the rest of the image data signal into a second serial signal and transmits the second serial signal and a second control signal corresponding to the rest of the image data signal from the generator to the display device; wherein the display device converts the first serial signal into the part of the image data signal and the second serial signal into the rest of the image data signal, and adjusts a skew between the part of image data signal and the rest of the image data signal based on the first and second control signals.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a display system comprises: a display device; a generator configured to generate an image data signal that is a parallel signal of plural bits and a parallel control signal concerning horizontal synchronization and vertical synchronization; a first transmission device which converts part of the image data signal into a first serial image data signal and a first control signal corresponding to the part of the image data signal into a first serial control signal, and transmits the first serial image data signal and first serial control signal from the generator to the display device; and a second transmission device which converts the rest of the image data signal into a second serial image data signal and a second control signal corresponding to the rest of the image data signal into a second serial control signal, and transmits the second serial image data signal and second serial control signal from the generator to the display device; wherein the display device converts the first serial image data signal into the part of the image data signal, the second serial image data signal into the rest of the image data signal, the first serial control signal into the first control signal corresponding to the part of the image data signal and the second serial control signal into the second control signal corresponding to the rest of the image data signal, and adjusts a skew between the part of image data signal and the rest of the image data signal based on the first and second control signals.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a information processing apparatus comprises: a generator configured to generate an image data signal that is a parallel signal of plural bits and a control signal concerning horizontal synchronization and vertical synchronization; a first transmission device which converts part of the image data signal into a first serial signal and transmits the first serial signal and a first control signal corresponding to the part of the image data signal from the generator to a display device; and a second transmission device which converts the rest of the image data signal into a second serial signal and transmits the second serial signal and a second control signal corresponding to the rest of the image data signal from the generator to the display device.
With such configuration, there can be provided a panel display system with high resolution and an information processing apparatus that reduce a skew at a transmission LVDS.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.